


lips like sugar

by atinywooyoung



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atinywooyoung/pseuds/atinywooyoung
Summary: 1960s are all about colourful and very short dresses and maybe it was the neon orange fabric that gathered his attention, or maybe it was the fact that you were new in town for a summer vacation looking like sin itself. Either way, it doesn’t take long for the bad playboy of the small little town to sweep you over your feet, have your back pressed against his motorcycle and your legs anchored on his shoulders in a dark alley. Being naughty has never felt this good.
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	lips like sugar

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **❖ WARNINGS: graphic depictions of sexual intercourse, dirty talk, oral sex, public sex.**

The sun is blazing hot against your skin, sweat is trickling down your neck, pooling on the small of your back causing the neon orange dress you are wearing to stick to your skin in the most uncomfortable fashion.

You let out an exasperated sigh as you roll the window of your car all the way down and pop your head out of it, seeking some fresh air to relieve you from the insufferable heat.

You have been travelling for hours stuck inside this car, sitting in the back seat behind your parents as they chatted your ears off with the newest neighbourhood shenanigans.

It had been fine at the beginning, when the sun was barely up in the sky and your mother was taking most of its light, giving you reprieve. A few miles ago, though, the sun has shifted to your right making it impossible for you to gaze outside without shielding your eyes.

You would have switched seats if it weren’t for your younger sister, placidly sleeping next to you with her feet pressed on the outside of your left thigh.

“Are we there yet?” You ask, your voice betraying all of your annoyance, earning you a glare from your mother as she turns around to look at you.

“Almost,” she says, pursing her lips in a tight line making you sigh in response and divert your gaze because yes, that was your cue to shut the hell up and don’t act like a kid who can’t sit still for more than one hour.

You slump on your seat and close your eyes trying to fall asleep just like your sister has, praying that way the journey will seem a little shorter.

Alas, sleep escapes you for the rest of the ride and you are forced to endure the most boring trip ever to reach a godforsaken town you cannot even remember the name of.

If it weren’t for your best friend and her family waiting for you there to join them in this summer vacation, you would have never agreed to any of this: the early wake-up call, the long ride, the _boredom_ of it all.

It is the salty smell of the sea that shakes you from your bitter thoughts, prompting you to look outside the window again and take in the scenery.

Your heart absolutely leaps inside your chest because one, you are about to be free from this hell; two, you love the sea so much you can’t wait to dip your toes in it and spend entire days there, under the sun or inside the cooling water; three, Minnie has probably already been there to mingle with the cutest boys in town, ready to introduce you to all of them the moment you arrive so that you can have your fair share of summer flings while you’re stuck here.

A smile stretches on your features as your mother informs you are almost there and you practically leap out of the car as soon as it stops, ignoring your mother’s calls and your father’s grunts of disapproval.

Your legs feel as heavy as rocks as you hastily walk through the unknown streets, eager to get your blood flowing back inside your body and relieve you from all the discomfort of a long ride.

There is even more sweat dripping down your body now, sticking up to the neon orange dress as you walk under the sun, searching for the Diner Minnie said she’ll wait for you in with some friends.

You spot a colourful-looking Diner a few meters away and so you eagerly quicken your pace, ready to be reunited with your best friend—and of course, her _new_ friends, which you’re highly hoping to be mainly of the opposite gender. After a broken heart, there is nothing better than kissing a few boys and have some fun around.

What is it that they say, when a door closes…

Your thoughts halt as do your steps as you spot _him_ for the very first time.  
He is sitting on a motorcycle outside the Diner, leaning on it as if he owns the entire place—or city for that matter.

He is wearing a nice pair of denim jeans, a white shirt to die for because you can almost see the outline of his toned chest and all of that is topped with a black leather jacket that is probably too hot for this weather but that still looks absolutely perfect on him.

He has long and curly raven hair, piercing eyes and pretty lips currently tight around a cigarette. He is _gorgeous_.

You have seen good-looking boys before but this one almost feels unreal or like an actor straight-out from a movie.

Cheeks burning hot and mouth dry, you resume your walk albeit this time far more slowly, your eyes unable to look anywhere else but his gorgeous face.

It’s when you’re about to hit the front door that he turns towards you for the first time. His eyes are so intense your heart skips a beat in your chest but nothing, _nothing_ , could have prepared you for the little smirk he throws your way as soon as he catches you staring.

“Hey,” he says. Even his voice is pretty, you muse to yourself, awkwardly waving your hand towards him as if you were a five-year-old.

 _Seriously, get a grip, girl!_ You yell at your own self as he chuckles in response, tilting his head to the side in a pensive manner.

“New in town? I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” he says, raising his brows as he lets his gaze travel over your body, his smile deepening as he takes in your supple curves, “I think I would have noticed you otherwise,” he adds, his voice dropping a few octaves this time as he lazily throws his cigarette away to the ground, unfinished.

“Ah, yes, just arrived with my family,” you say, your voice far softer than you intended it to be. He is so beautiful it’s almost intimidating, that’s what it is. You’re usually very out-going, not that shy at all around strangers but he… he’s on a whole other level.

He hums in response before getting up from his motorcycle to reduce your distance by a couple of steps.

“I’m San, nice to meet you,” he says with a wink while extending his hand towards you.

“Oh, I’m _______,” you say back, your hand automatically reaching for his own to match up to his somewhat formal introduction, “The pleasure is all mine,” you add, your eyes travelling from his eyes to the nice curve of his lips. _Damn_.

He smiles again but this time, the sides of his lips perk up revealing the cutest dimples you’ve ever seen in your life and hell, you may have had an instant-crush before but now, you are absolutely smitten for him.

Just like that, San releases your hand and gets back to his motorcycle, another cigarette lit up in his mouth.

“See you around, _______.” Has the sound of your name always been so nice or is it because it is him, saying it like it’s the sweetest thing in the world?

You dumbly nod your head yes a few times, watching him leave and disappear in the distance with a good portion of your young heart with him.

You have never believed in love at first sight and sure, love it’s too big of a word to use for what it is you are feeling right now but you have never been happier of meeting a boy before.

It is not a surprise then that when you finally enter the Diner, it is with the most radiant smile ever plastered on your lips.

* * *

The sun is warm against your skin, tinting your vision a bright red as you close your eyelids, a small contented sigh escaping your lips as you enjoy the fresh breeze against your wet skin.

You have been at the beach for hours, moving from your towel to the sea and vice-versa, eager to make the most out of this vacation and set your mind free from the ghost of your ex-boyfriend.

You pull your lips into a slight pout as you allow yourself to think about him for a second. Your heart screams danger instantly and that’s when your thoughts drift off to Choi San, the boy you met a few days ago and caught sight of every now and then while strolling through the small town.

Sadly, that’s everything you have been able to do: catch a small glimpse of the beautiful boy in the most random places and times.

Your pout deepens and you hear Minnie’s body shuffling next to you, a huff escaping from her mouth as she turns towards you and flicks you right across your forehead.

“Ouch! What the hell? What was that for?!” You exclaim, opening your eyes to fix them on Minnie, eyes slightly glossy.

“You were thinking about him,” she says, pursing her lips as her eyes reduce to slits.

“So what, now I’m not even allowed to think?!” You ask, bewildered, as you seat up, huffing in annoyance.

Minnie has been adamant since day one that you should not mingle with Choi San under _any_ circumstance. Deemed playboy and heart-breaker number one in town, you have been warned by your best friend and anyone around her to stay away from him but that, not very surprisingly knowing yourself, has only sparked up more your curiosity towards the mysterious boy with the magnetic eyes and the pretty smile.

“Not about Choi San, you are not!” She retorts giving you a pointed look as she tilts her head to the side mirroring your mother’s expression when she’s scolding you so well it is almost scary.

“Would you rather have me pining over Wooyoung?” You reply, letting your body fall back on the towel as you stare up at the sky.

Your heart has been broken into thousands of pieces last month when you found out your boyfriend of five years had been cheating on you for most of your time together.

You were one of those couples that formed in High School that was supposed to end up getting married after a few years of graduation, make at least three beautiful kids and live happily ever after.

Instead, here you are, two years after graduation, in the midst of your studies with not a single hope for the future. At least, romantic wise.

“No…I just don’t think San is a good idea to get over Wooyoung, that’s all,” Minnie says, her voice softer now as she lies down next to you on her stomach, her hand searching yours to bring you some comfort as your eyes glisten with unshed tears.

You are so tired of being hurt and sad over someone that never really loved you. You are tired of feeling easily replaceable, like you don’t have much to offer to anyone else besides yourself.

You want to feel desired again, cherished even, and that is precisely why you are eager to meet new boys, even for just a fling. You want to feel beautiful under someone’s gaze again, like you are worthy of at least some attraction, even for just one night.

“I know,” you say, opening your eyes again to look up at your friend with a small smile on your lips, “I know you’re only looking out for me…” You bite your bottom lip, pensive, and then with a sigh, you add, “Fine, I promise I won’t do anything with San, happy?”

You lift up your pinky with a silly smile playing on your features and, rolling her eyes, Minnie interlaces it with her own, chuckling at your antics.

Promises like that, you’ve learned, do not last very long, especially when you don’t really mean them and they are about a certain somebody.

* * *

It’s Saturday night, your second week-end into the small town and you’re sitting at the Diner with Minnie and a few of your new friends when you see him again, after discretely searching for him for days.

You can feel Minnie’s eyes fixed on you as he strolls through the doors and walks through the corridor as if he owns the damn place and that is why you immediately divert your gaze and fix it on your strawberry smoothie instead, trying to look casual and completely over the gorgeous boy.

Your friends keep chattering on and on about the most trivial things and it takes all of your strength to keep on listening to them whilst stealing glances towards San and his small group of friends.

His hair is curlier tonight, looking even softer and fluffier. He has a white shirt on again, quite possibly the same one he had on when you first met him. 

His pants are leather and black just like his jacket and as he sits at the counter, his body tilted towards you and head hanging a little to the side, he looks like absolute sin incarnate.

Maybe it’s your imagination but you can feel his eyes on you whenever you look away and it makes your body tingle with warmth.

There is sweat pooling down your back and you’re not sure if it’s due to the red leather seats, the high temperatures or him working his magic on you but, after a few minutes, you find it impossible to resist it any longer.

“I’m gonna go take a breather,” you say, faining yourself with your hands to refresh yourself a little.

Minnie shoots you a glance but decides to remain silent, allowing you to walk out of the Diner and step into the night.

You are standing outside, your back pressed against the wall, when he comes out the glass doors as well, a little smile painted on his lips.

“________,” he calls your name with his soft voice and your toes curl inside your white tennis shoes because it sounds like warm honey on the tip of his tongue and God, why is he looking at you like that?

“San,” you say back, biting on your bottom lip as he takes a few steps towards you, his eyes openly scanning your body in a way that turns your cheeks blazing hot to the touch once more.

“You looked beautiful in that neon orange dress when we met,” he says, halting before you, his eyes now fixed on your features as his smile deepens whilst his head moves a little forward so that you cannot look away from him, “But this red one is even better.”

His voice seems to have dropped an octave, making your insides clench and your heart miss a few beats. How is he doing this, making you this vulnerable with every little thing he says or does?

“Is it?” You ask, looking him up and down as well, your bottom lip trapped under the vice of your teeth once more.

“Yeah,” he whispers, leaning forward so that he can rest one of his arms on the wall, a little over your head.

He’s so close you can smell his perfume, hell, you can _breathe_ his breath and it’s clear in the way he smirks that having you flustered like this is exactly why he came out of the Diner in the first place.

The lion wants to play with his prey and, damn, do you want to be played with when he looks at you like that, as if you are the only one in the world, at least right here, right now.

He hooks two of his fingers around one strand of your hair and starts playing with it, his eyes still fixed on yours as he tilts his head to the side.

“I’ve been thinking about you since we met that day,” he confesses, his voice sounding incredibly soft and low so that no one can hear him aside from you—though there aren’t many people around at this time of the evening anyway.

His unexpected words make your heart leap in your chest, a smile stretching on your lips as you shake your head a little.

“Do you say that to every girl?” You ask, voice teasing as you chuckle. Honestly, you do not care that much, not when he is looking at you like he’s ready to give you everything if you were to only ask for it but, still, you do not want to make it that easy for him.

He rolls his eyes in a joking way, laughing softly at your words as if he can’t believe you actually spoke them out loud.

“What? Your fame precedes you.”

“Does it, now?” He says, tugging a little on your hair within his grasp, tilting his head a little more to the side so that he can lean forward and whisper in your ear his next words, “And what have people been saying about me?”

“That you are a playboy,” you muse, turning you head a little to the side so that you can face him again, your noses almost touching as you do so.

“I see,” he says, pensive, his lips protruding a little bit forward into an adorable pout you’d love to kiss away from his face. How does one look cute and sexy at the same time, you wonder.

“Are you?” You ask in a whisper, your eyes searching his own to seek the truth inside his irises.

“What if I am?” He asks back, his eyes closing a little as he studies you. You snicker, shaking your head as you divert your gaze. 

You like this boy, you like his honesty, the way he looks, the way he makes you feel, the sin and temptation he represents. The _freedom_.

“I never said I was looking for something serious,” you reply, facing him again with a pointed look on your features that must speak volumes because next thing you know his lips are attached to your neck and you are whimpering his name out loud at the mere sensation.

He hums against your skin, his lips moving swiftly along your jawline in a way that gathers goosebumps all over your body.

Next is the sensation of his hands on you because soon he is grabbing your hips to pull you into him and feel you pressed against his body in the heat of the night.

“Your skin is so soft,” he whispers before softly biting the tender flesh to make you whimper and quiver for him again. His touch is madly intoxicating, so much so it doesn’t matter that he is doing this to you in the middle of the street where everyone could see you.

“Your lips feel so nice, San,” you retort, your eyes closed as your hands reach for his hair to pull him a little bit towards you, seeking his mouth on your skin once more.

He chuckles against your neck and then, out of the blue, he is kissing you full on the lips, his tongue searching for yours to savour your taste and make it his.

“You taste so sweet,” he mutters under his breath as he releases you from the kiss, opening his eyes to look at you and marvel at your blown-out pupils, your ragged breath, your tinted cheeks and swollen lips.

He licks his lips as if trying to keep the taste of you with him and you bite on your bottom lip in return, your fingers still tugging a little on his hair to keep him right there with you. San feels like everything you ever wanted, hell, he makes you feel like nobody else ever did and you are not going to let that go willingly.  
If he can be yours only for one night, you’ll make sure to make the absolute best out of it.

“Do you want to go somewhere more… private?” He asks, looking around for the first time in minutes to check if anyone is staring at the both of you.

“Yes,” you reply in a breath, probably too eagerly to go unnoticed but San might be just as eager as you are because, as soon as the word is out of your mouth, he is taking one of your hands in his and guiding you to the back of the Diner.

The alley is pretty dark, the lamplight’s light not quite reaching this corner of the street and normally you would not follow a random guy in such a dark place but this summer, everything about you is different. This is the time to experiment, to live a little more freely, to stop stressing about the future and the consequences and rather live in the moment.

San’s motorcycle is parked right at the end of this one-way street and before you know it, you are sitting on it with him trapped between your legs, his mouth fervently moving on top of yours.

“Is this what you meant for somewhere private?” You ask in a breath as he lets go of your lips to kiss the tender flesh right below your ears, making you sigh at the sensation.

He hums, his eyes closing as he sucks on the little spot to mark his passage there.

“Nobody comes back here at this hour,” he whispers and it makes you wonder how many times he has done this, with how many different girls.

San’s hands are firm around your hips but as you arch your back a little at the slight pain of his mouth sucking hard on the tender skin, he lets them move downward to cup your bottom cheeks and give them a not-so-gentle squeeze.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks as you gasp at the sudden touch, his eyes searching for yours as he looks up at you with a serious expression on his face.

“Don’t you dare,” you retort, inching your head forward so that you can claim his lips and steal his breath away in return for the first time.

San gasps into the kiss at first, caught off guard by your sudden burst of confidence but he quickly regains back control by squeezing your ass tight into his grasp, eliciting a little moan out of you.

By the time your lips part, you are both panting, San resting his forehead against yours so that he can stare inside your eyes as he speaks his next words.

“Has anyone told you you have a pretty talented mouth?”

Moonlight is shining on his soft features and even though the alley is quite dark at this hour, the lack of light is still not enough to conceal the slight blush gracing his cheeks as he stares at you.

Maybe it’s the way he is looking at you, maybe it’s precisely that blush or maybe it’s that compliment you have never received before but boldness suddenly blooms inside of you, rendering you audacious, something you have never been before tonight.

“Yeah? Want me to show you what else my pretty mouth can do?” You whisper, brushing your nose against the tip of his own, eliciting a small chuckle out of his swollen mouth.

“Tempting, but not yet. I’d rather get a taste of your other lips…” The lewd words escape his mouth in a hoarse whisper that sends shivers down your spine and gathers goosebumps on your flesh.

The implications of his words make your insides churn in anticipation, your core immediately catching on fire just at the thought of having him down there, at the mercy of your pleasure.

You have never done something likes this before, not in a semi-public space at least and especially not with a stranger but there is something so madly intoxicating about San you just cannot help yourself or stop before it’s too late and you end up regretting your decisions.

You bite down on his bottom lip, your eyes searching his as you spread your legs wide for him, openly inviting him to live up to his words.

San hisses at the subtle pain before smirking as his hands move from your ass to your hips and then rest on your knees, helping you to keep your thighs wide open so that he can rest his head comfortably right in the middle.

He doesn’t take his eyes off of you for a single instant as he falls on his knees before you, a cocky grin on his features as your mouth parts into a silent gasp.

Arousal must be dripping out of your core already, excitement building so quickly within your body it is already starting to quiver for him and he has yet to touch you.

It’s his breath that comes first.

The sensation gathers goosebumps all over your body and it forces your head back as a soft sigh moves past your parted lips.

One of his hands leaves your knee to run up your thigh and hook around the hem of your panties, pulling them to the side to show him the treasure he was looking for.

He inhales loudly, his eyes fixed on your naked core, finally revealed to him.

“Beautiful,” he mutters under his breath before he dives in, tongue darting out of his mouth to eagerly swipe against your needy lips and get a taste of your arousal.

You tremble at the rousing sensation of his tongue pressed against your sex and he hums in appreciation as you spread your legs even wider, gladly welcoming him there even further.

“Damn,” you whimper, one of your hands flying to his head so that you can fist his hair and keep him firmly there where you need him the most.

San seems to rather enjoy the roughness of your grasp because he grunts at the sensation and turns his tongue bolder on the apex of your sex.

Your clitoris gets sucked by his lips one second, encircled by his tongue the other and in a matter of seconds, you are panting under his ministrations, begging him to keep going and show you the stars up close.

He licks a long swipe against your slick lips and then fixes his eyes on you and the way you are holding onto the motorcycle for dear life with your free hand.

A small chuckle escapes his mouth then and, before you know it, he is grasping your thighs and pulling them forward so that you are forced to rest your back on the seat and have your legs hooked on his shoulders, allowing him even deeper access to your sex.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he says, voice hoarse as he looks at you, conceding yourself to him so eagerly, so easily.

“You too,” is your pathetic response but you do mean it. If you thought San looked gorgeous before, there is no way of describing him now as he is lodged between your legs, your arousal dripping down his chin and eyes staring up at you almost adoringly.

Your back arches as his breath hits your wet lips once more and you close your eyes, bracing yourself for the moment his heavenly tongue will be working on your womanhood once more.

Without waiting a second longer, he presses his tongue onto your sex and you shiver at its warmth, at the way it feels absolutely heavenly and like something you have never experienced before.

Your heart is hammering inside your chest as the tip of his muscle maps your lips before darting inside to get a better taste of your sweet juices.

He hums as soon as he feels your walls contract around him and then he is closing his eyes, getting lost into the sensation of tasting you for the very first time.

You twist your torso to the side just so you can keep staring at him under the moonlight, savouring you so eagerly as if he were starving up to this point and now that he has been served with the meal of his dreams he can’t help but devouring it whole.

His tongue curls inside of you and you whimper out his name in ecstasy, your hips buckling up a little to meet his face and get the most out of his expert mouth.

Smiling he sucks on your swollen slit with his closed lips, making you mewl at the blissful sensation.

“You’re so good,” you whimper out, making him chuckle before he turns relentless between your legs.

His tongue is everywhere: in and out of you, exploring every inch you have to offer to his greedy muscle and in a matter of mere minutes, you are quivering for him, whimpering his name at the edge of an orgasm like you have never experienced before.

He can feel your spasming walls, the way you are getting tenser under his grasp and it spurs him further, makes him even bolder.

His lips enclose your clitoris once more and they suck and suck on the swollen bud until you feel like you might lose your mind if you do not get your release soon.

And as you beg him to send you over the edge, to make you touch the stars, two of his fingers intrude your sex and stretch you further, curling and scissoring inside of you without fail until he is hitting your most pleasurable spot and you are coming all around him with the force of an ocean wave.

Your broken whispers of his name as your body trembles are all that fills the dark alley and all you can see is his smile, how his lips glisten in the moonlight with the remnants of your release, the way his eyes shine in mischief and accomplishment at the way you just unravelled before him.

You are about to say something when you hear the sound of your name being called in the night, somewhere not too far from here.

“Shit,” you whisper, sitting up on his motorcycle as quickly as possible as he lets you go, pulling your dress down to hide the fruits of your lewd encounter.  
Just as you land on your own two feet, Minnie appears around the corner, her eyes big and her mouth in a tight line as soon as she spots San right next to you.

“_______,” she almost growls your name, shooting daggers at the boy next to you as she urges you to join her and forget whatever was happening between the two of you, “Come, we have to go home.” 

Her voice sounds neutral but you can already hear her incessant nagging once you two are alone and away from prying ears. Oh, you’ll never hear the end of this, you are sure.

Maybe that is why you tell her to wait for one more minute, maybe that is why without feigning innocence you turn towards San and kiss his lips in front of her, albeit briefly.

“Will I see you again?” You whisper atop his mouth, against your better judgment. He is a playboy and you told him you didn’t care, you didn’t want anything serious and now here you are, asking him for more.

But more is what you truly desire because everything you have felt with him, you experienced for the first time and you do not want to lose that. Hell, you want to have that for as long as possible but getting your hopes up? Probably a bad move.

You’re about to turn around, tell him to forget you ever said anything and pretend like none of this has ever happened when he pulls your face into his once more, planting a rather chaste kiss on your mouth.

“Definitely,” he whispers back, his eyes sparkling as he stares at you almost in adoration, “See you around, peach.”

He wickedly smiles at you and then turns around to mount his motorcycle and leave you behind with a frantic beating heart, cheeks flaming hot, a giant smile on your lips and a promise hanging in the air for him to fulfil.

 _Yes, this is going to be the best summer ever_ , you muse to yourself as you turn towards your friend. Not even her yells and nags and glares are enough to erase the happiness spreading inside of you like wildfire because, at that point, you already knew, you were going to fall hard for Choi San and him, well, he was going to fall in love with you just as hard and for the very first time.


End file.
